Mosquito Problem
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Mosquitoes have it out for Bella, What will she do? Starts out with that problem, but then Emmett gives Bella energy drinks, then mean girls from Bella's past come into play, finaly, A WEDDING! I would have made it longer, but people didn't review........
1. Dang Squitoes

(((I don't own Twilight… or mosquitoes, but I don't want to own Mosquitoes…)))

I am sitting on the beach, waiting for Jake to arrive. We planned to meet here, but we don't know what we are going to do once he arrives; he might be too tired to do anything, for he is just getting off he 'guard-duty.'

"Stupid, little, flying, blood-sucking demons from hell!!!" I screamed, at the top of my lunges, at the little beasts. If the Mosquitoes where not mosquitoes, but was the vampire slash love of my life whom goes by then name of Edward, and he was changing me into a vampire so we could spend eternity together, then I would not mind.

"Finally, your head is clear and you are seeing how awful blood-suckers really are!!!" I was not aware that Jake had arrived; I was beginning to think he had forgotten about me. Maybe his shift with the pack ran late.

"Jake, only certain kinds of blood-suckers are evil, and if you recall what I said, I mentioned flying. And seeing as the Cullens can't fly, neither can leaches or ticks for that mater, I was talking about mosquitoes," It was more like yelling at, but still, "I also said 'demons' and none of the Cullens are demons. Well, Rosalie's glare could freeze hell over, but that is entirely different." I swatted at about twenty mosquitoes while saying this, and my arm is starting to get sore.

"Which Blood-I mean Cullen is that?" He change his wording at the glare I gave him, the Cullens do the same thing.

"It is the blond teenage girl," I swat another mosquito, and my swatting is starting to annoy him, but I had to kill those pesky little things.

"She must have been a beautiful human," did I just hear him right? No, I couldn't have, that is impossible.

"Did you just compliment a vampire? One of the 'blood-suckers,' as you and your brothers put it? And one who likes to call werewolves 'mutts' and 'dogs'?"

"Uh, maybe?" Maybe? MAYBE? Doesn't he know what this means?

"THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS COMEING TO AN END!!!! RUN FOR COVER!!!!" I screamed, well it sounded like a scream but at the volume of talking.

----" A little more than kin, and less than kind" Shakespeare----

I was over at the Cullen's house, when none other then Rosalie walks through the door.

Speak of the devil. I had just told Alice what happened at the beach with Jake. She was currently rolling around n the floor like I was using lines from Romeo and Juliet to proclaim my undying love to her.

"Hey, Rose, Bella has something you might want to her," what? No, she was supposed to tell her, if she wanted her to be told, that is.

"What is it?" She sounded like she just wanted my head to pop off, I hope that doesn't happen though; I wouldn't want to get blood all over the couch.

"You mortal enemy thanks you are beautiful. He said so on the beach today. When he showed up, I was chewing out the mosquitoes because they were eating me alive. We I had called them 'stupid, little, flying, blood-sucking demons from hell' and, of course him being him, said something about me thinking strait now. I corrected him, by saying that the only thing slightly demonic about ya'll was your glare; after all it could freeze hell over, and he asked witch one you where and when I told him he said 'She must have been a beautiful human' then I went off on a rant about the world, and how it is coming to an end because he thought you where beautiful," I could practically SEE her ego inflate at this mini-rant.

She then left the room, but not before muttering, in a voice I wasn't suppose to hear, "'He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf.'"

---- "This above all: to thine own self be true"----

"The stupid little buggers go to me inside the house," I whisper-yelled. I smacked a few when they landed n the table, then slowly started toward me, and some that had landed on my arm as well.

I do, how ever, prefer them drinking from me then James… I still shudder at the thought, but I managed to suppress one so Charlie doesn't ask what's wrong, I hate having to lie to him. 'And it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man.' I know when I lie; therefore, most people know it, too. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Bells." Now off for a human minute, before I fall into my lover's arms.

When I entered my room, Edward was lounging on my bed. You know, half lying down, half sitting up, leaning against the head bored. I got onto the bed, crawled my way to the head of the bed. I snuggled up to him, while he breathed in my sent.

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," if anyone, but Edward, said that, it would sound very cheesy, but Edward did say that, so it's pretty much a moot point.

"'I bear a charmed life'."

"How can I be lucky enough to be here, with you in my arms?"

"You are here because I love you and you love me… right?"

"'Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love', I just don't get how you can love me, I'm a monster."

"' But love is blind, and lovers cannot see'."

"Silly, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," He then, softly, sand my lullaby to lure me into slumber.

----" Life is a tale told by an idiot -- full of sound and fury, signifying nothing"----

When I awoke, Edward looked rather… pensive. "Edward?" I ask, "Is something the matter?"

"Did we really speak with Shakespearean quotes last night?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose we did," I blushed a rather deep red.

"Why?"

"Well you quoted "Romeo and Juliet" and I quoted "Mac Beth," and we just kind of went with it a bit, you know, Rosalie quoted Shakespeare yesterday, too. She said 'He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf,' after I got back from visiting Jake at the beach." We stayed quiet for a while.

"Is it Everyone-must-quote Week or something?" I finally asked.

"I highly doubt that, love."

"'There are two ways to slide easily through life; to believe everything or to doubt everything. Both ways save us from thinking.'"

"Ha, ha, very funny Bells," I grin at him and snuggle closer to his chest.

"Edward?" He made some sort of grunt-response type of thing, "Mosquitoes hate me, as I them."

"Why is that, Love?"

"They swarm me, then bite me. If I step out side, I have at lest ten one me at a time. Unless, that is, someone is with me."

"That's way there are nice-smelling bugs at our house!"

"Yeah, I guess so, but, anyway, I need to destroy them before they do me."

"' Off with his head!'"

"Ha, ha, so we are back to quotes are we? Any-who, how are we going to drastically decrees the dimensions of the demonic mosquitoes dwellers of Forks?"

"Hmm, squish them all? We can have little mosquito pancakes."

"I am serous, they need to go away!"

"Why don't you use bug spray?"

"It's smelly, and sometimes greasy."

"Then get a type that's not, or anti-bug candles."

"They will still smell to you, and a klutz around candles is not a smart idea."

"How about you stick with me, seeing as for some odd reason mosquitoes don't like me, and then your problem is solved."

"As much as I like that plan, you still need to hunt.

"Then you can go to my house."

"And have Alice play Human-Barbie with me? No, thanks."

"What if Emmett stayed with you instead?"

"Then I would say yes."

"Well then, I will go hunting with Alice, and Emmett will human-sit you."

"Sounds like a plan."

(((This was going to be a one shot, but I couldn't help myself. So come again to find out what trouble will be caused!)))


	2. Hunting

(((I don't own… and I still have a bit of a quote problem.)))

Edward's plan for anti-mosquitoes has been working for the past fourteen days, but now he has to hunt. I am a bit worried about how much trouble Emmett and I can get into while he is gone, but every time that thought comes up, I just push it away. Hanging out with my big, bear of a brother will be REALLY fun. And maybe even a bit deadly…

"Don't worry, Edward. We will be fine. I promise, no cliffs or motorcycles for me… I can promise you that Emmett will not be too happy about that promise, at all, but I still promise. You need to hunt, Edward, your eyes are pitch black, and the deliveryman practically ran away from you when you answered the door this morning. Now, will you tell me what was in the box?"

"It was for Jasper, probably more books. Who knows?"

"Ah, so, are you going hunting now? I promise to stay as safe as I can. Even if I end up padding your room and locking myself in it"

"Do you want to get rid of me or something? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No, no, no, It's just, you can't be too comfortable right here, with someone who's blood you can't have. I love you, Edward, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Fine, I guess I should go, then. I love you, too, Bella. And I am trusting you to stay safe, for me."

"'To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.'" he stole a kiss and disappeared. After few minutes of me staring into the woods where he went, I found myself flying, and screaming. A very exited Emmett had just tossed me up in the air. Why he was so exited, I could only guess. I am rather surprised Edward didn't come running back to us…

"Bella, we have the house to ourselves the whole weekend! Everyone else went hunting!"

"Emmett, how much trouble are you planning to get us into? And what is that?"

"'Without trust there is nothing'," he gave me a drink he was holding. It was very, very fizzy.

"Alright, Emmett, I trust you. Now, what are we going to do?" I had downed the drink and he gave me another one that looked a little bit different, it was good. And the fizzies tickled my nose and I giggled.

"Did you like your Donkey Kick?" I nodded enthusiastically, "Do you like your Rooster Booster?" I nodded, again, "I was thinking about going out of state to get kicked out of Wal-Mart to start us off." more nodding and nodding, in fact I didn't stop nodding while he was talking!

"Sounds good," I sang, I was bouncing. I bet I'm acting like Alice! I think I'll ask, "Hey Em?"

"Yeah, Bell?"

"Am I bouncing like Alice does?"

"Yeah, Bell, you are," he chuckled, I don't know why… oh yeah, I'm bouncing like Alice, I giggled with his chuckle, "Now off to Oregon to get kicked out of Wall-World!" Em shouted, it was funny, I giggled.

"YAY," I giggled some more. GIGGLING IS FUN!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I NEVER DO THIS!!!!

"How do you think we should get kicked out?"

"Oh I know!!!! IT WILL BE PERFECT!!!"

(((I know that this is short… but I felt like making it a cliffy… so I did… I love not having a plan!!! That way you can change it as you go. I mean this thing started out as a one shot!)))


	3. Romeo! Romeo! where for art thou Romeo?

(((So I was Talking to Mrs. Meyer, right? And I asked her for the rights to Twilight. She said yes!!! But then she turned in to an Ompa-lompa and said as soon as you sprout wing and fly into the sun, oh and that I don't own Wal-Mart or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)))

"So, What is this oh-so-brilliant plan of yours, Bell?" I asked Bell. I am starting to think that twenty energy drinks on the car ride to Oregon was not such a good idea… she is acting more like a drunk Alice every minute.

"WELL, I feel like quoting 'Romeo and Juliet'. So I figure that we could do the balcony scene," she stopped, probably looking for some in put.

"So far, so good. But how is this going to get us kicked out?"

"Well you are going to be Juliet and I am going to be Romeo, we are going to go into the dressing room and put on some random not-so-flattering-clothes-for-the-opposite-gender clothes. And you are going to clime up on the highest place we can find, the ceiling, after you put me on the top of a near by tall thing so they can't get me," she is too evil sometimes, but she is too fun to resist.

"That sounds fantastic, but maybe we can steal a radio and broadcast it through out the store!!! And I can video type it and buy the clothes!!!"

"PERFECT," Bell had a rather creepy grin on her face, but it was funny looking at the same time, so I started laughing. She joined in soon after.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" I sang, yes, I sang, I CAN SING YOU KNOW.

"Emmy, you can't sing too well," I pouted as she laughed, "It's okay, bear brother," I couldn't help but to chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Love you, too, Bell-be," and I do, you know brotherly love. The type only some big brothers actually care to give, I being one of those.

"Lets go get kicked out, Bear-bear"

"So you've got a new nick-name for me now, eh?" She giggled.

"Yup, your Bear-bear now!!!"

"Only you can call me that, got it?" She nodded her head, and kept on nodding it all the way to the clothes section of the store.

"Okay, Bear-bear, time to pick you out a dress, me out some guy clothes, hid the camera, and steal radios from people."

"Got it… will one of those fit me?" I was eyeing the dresses, they where tinny.

"Hmm, maybe we should go to the 'Women's Plus' section," she giggled again, it sounded so sweet and innocent, so, so Bells.

"Okay, Bell-be. Lead the way!" And lead she did. She dragged me too the "Women's Plus" section and picked out a dress. It was a light green colored dress, with two thin straps, probably comes down to the knees, and had a tie around the waist, and, as Bell-be said, flowy. She then told me to get everything set up, as she got ready.

--"There was never yet philosopher that could endure the toothache patiently"--

When I got done, Bell-be was clad in dark blue cover-alls and a Ball cap. The Comer-alls were supposed to be short sleeves, but they came down past her elbows, and the legs were rolled a good seven times.

"Go get the dress on!"

When I got the dress on, even with vampire speed I it took a while, Bell-be was out side, with a white scarf, which she tie around my head, Ninja-style.

"There, perfect," We calmly walked over to the shoe department, with everyone staring at us. When we got there, Bell-be got on my back and I climbed up the self. When we Got to the top she jumped off my back and I went to the wall, to get to the pole-thingies up top.

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night_.  
_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" _Bell-be says, getting every ones attention.

My turn, "_Ay me!"_

"_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet"_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

"_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"_

"_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"_

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike"_

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." _More and more people where gathered around, and some workers were trying to get us to come down.

"_If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

"_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."_

"_I would not for the world they saw thee here."_

"_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

"_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"_ The worker-people stopped trying to get us down.

"_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."_

"_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."_

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"_

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_ Some shoppers found the play in a book and where following along with it.

"_What shall I swear by?"_ Bell-be really knew all the words too this… did she have a life before she came here?

"_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee."_

"_If my heart's dear love—"_

"_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"_ The crowed giggled a bit at 'breast.'

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"_

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again."_

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"_

"_But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite." _I paused, and sent Bell-be a paniked look. The nurse is supposed to call now, but I don't know what to do… but the crowd does. Bell-be and I Flash them a quick smile, but then get back to our fun, _"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again"_ I pretend to walk away, and the crowd giggles again.

"_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial." _I 'walk' back in.

"_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world."_ People in the crowd plays the nurse again, shouting 'madam'.

"_I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee—"_ and again the crowd shouts.

"_By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send."_

"_So thrive my soul—"_I really don't think Bell-be had a live at-all before Forks.

"_A thousand times good night!"_ I 'walk' away again.

"_A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."_ And time for my 'reentrance'.

"_Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name."_

"_It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!"_

"_Romeo!"_

"_My dear?"_

"_At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?"_

"_At the hour of nine."_

"_I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back."_

"_Let me stand here till thou remember it."_

"_I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company."_

"_And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this."_

"_'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty."_

"_I would I were thy bird."_

"_Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_ This time I jump down to where Bell-be is.

"_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."_ She jumps onto my back and I run to the front, We go to a self-check out and buy the clothes. Bell-be grabbed the camera when we passed it. Now, we are being chased out of the store, and applauded at the same time.

"Glade I grabbed clothes to change into," wait, I didn't bring any.

"Did you get me some?"

"Nope, but I grabbed yours when I grabbed the camera."

"You're an angle, Bell-be!"

"Way thank-you, Bear-bear!"

"Now, what should we do?"

"How about to my old neighborhood?"

"Isn't it too sunny there?"

"No, Alice told me that it would be cloudy there this weekend, THAT'S WHY SHE TOLD BE THAT!!" I guess Alice knows what we are up to.

"Lets Go!!" We stopped at the mall on the way there, we picked out some summery-er clothes. Bell-be got a dress kind of like the one I was wearing, but she is wearing this one now.

"Bear-bear, take a left here," I did as told and wound up at a park Filled by kids. I spied a hot dog stand and remembered something.

"Bell-be, are you hungry?" She nodded. I got out and went around to her door to help her out, she has trouble getting the seatbelt undone, and the height of the Jeep is not safe for her, "you want a hot dog?" More nodding, and we are off to get human food, yum.

"Bella?" Someone calls.

(((Emmett's dress is on my profile thinger)))


	4. Elizabeth is mean!

(((Am I a hobo? I could have sworn I was… seeing as I don't own Twilight.)))

"Bell-be, Who's that?" Em asked me.

"I think that is… Elizabeth… she goes by Liz. She never talked to me before now. I don't know what's gotten into her," I told Em. I was staring questioningly at Liz as she approached us.

"Hey, Bella. Who's this?"

"I would be Emmett," Em told her.

"Oh? And how do you know Bella?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend, and my practically little sister," Em thinks Edward is going to purpose again, soon. If he does, I am saying 'yes' this time, I already told Em this.

"Practically your little sister, you say, how's this?" She has always been noisy, just never prodding into my life.

"I think my brother, Edward, is going to purpose to her," Em grind like a proud father, who's son just caught his first fish.

"And what does this Edward look like?"

"Bell-be, you've got a picture in your purse, don't you?" Two pairs of eyes were on me now.

"Yeah, Bear-bear," I reach into my purse, and grab two pictures of Edward that Alice took for me, he is laying n his couch, with his eyes closed, listening to music, and one with him and I sitting at his piano, him playing with one arm wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Oh My God. He is so, so freaking HOT! How did _you_ get _him,_" ad she brings up what I always think about, Em was about to say something when I cut in.

"Come on, Bear-bear, let's come back tomorrow."

"But what about food?"

"We can get something on the way to a hotel."

In the car I started to cry.

"Bell-be, please don't cry. You know nothing she said was the truth. She is just a jealous, little girl."

"But, Emmy, what if she's right? I always thought that Edward was too good for me," I start to cry harder.

Emmett got the suit at the most expensive hotel he could find, I wasn't in the mood to protest the amount of money he was spending. I think he was looking for that, as a sign that I was all right, but I'm not.

"Come on, Emmy, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired," I was getting tired, so Em just grabbed the clothes we bought earlier and we headed up to the room. Tears streaming down my face the whole time. I think it tore Em up to see hid little sister like this, but that couldn't be stopped.

"Belly, you know that she lying, right? Even if she did believe it was the truth, it's not."

"I don't know anymore Emmy. I just don't," I lie down, and drift off to sleep.

**Dream world:-:-:-:-:**

_I was talking to Edward. All of the sudden Liz pops out of nowhere. _

"_Come on Edward, you don't love HER. You love me."_

"You're right, Liz, I do love you. I don't know what I was thinking, going out with that FILTH."

_They start making-out, and I fall to the ground sobbing._

"_No, no, Edward no you love me! Not her, you told ME you loved ME, only me…"_

_Everything around us disappears. Just leaving Edward, Liz, and me in a bunch of black._

"_Silly, little, ugly girl. That was just an act. I had to test out my acting skills on someone, didn't I?" Then Liz kicks me and I fell, and fell, and fell… I just kept on falling._

**Real World:-:-:-:-:**

I woke up in a cold sweat. My throat was soar, I sure sign that I was screaming.

"Are you okay, Bell-be? I couldn't wake you up, when you started screaming I tried, but you wouldn't," Em looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm fine, Bear-bear, but why are you sad?"

"I couldn't help you, Bell-be. What type of big brother can't help his baby sister?"

"I was in dream world, Bear-bear, no one could help me," that's when I notice where I was, "and why are you cradling me like a new-born?"

"I was trying to sooth you, it always worked on my human siblings. And it did help you a bit."

"I love you, Bear-bear, you're the best big brother a girl could ask for."

"Love you, too, Bell-be, you're the baby sister I never had. And now you should get ready, I am taking you out for breakfast, then we are going to walk around."

I showered and dressed into a pair of short-shorts. I also put on a dark blue tank top and tennis shoes. Em was wearing blue jeans, a black tee shirt that says 'Vamps Rock' and flip-flops. And we headed out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Any where you like."

"Okay, take the next right, then stop," he did what I told him to do, and there was my favorite restaurant, "In hear Bear-bear."

Once we were seated, we started going through the menu, I was just making sure they still had French toast, which they did, and Em was keeping up appearances.

"Okay, Sweeties, what can I get for you?"

"I will have two French toast and a glass of milk."

"Okay and for you?"

"Uh, four French toast and milk."

"I'll be right out with you order," she took the menus. 

"So are you going to eat it?"

"No, but I did slip a to-go box and will shovel it into it when no one is looking, then first hobo I see, gets it."

"That's so sweet, Bear-bear."

"Here you go," the waitress set down our food and drinks and left. I drank all of my milk halve way through my French toast, and Em gave me his, taking my cup.

When I finished, Em paid and we left. We were just walking, and we ended up inside the same park as yesterday without me noticing. The teenagers all go here on the weekend, just like when I lived here. I never went, I always curled up with my favorite book.

"Why are we here, Emmy?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"You'll see Bell-be, you'll see,' I just spotted Liz, and her group of mindless followers.

"He was SO, totally over me yesterday, and he is SO hot and like muscular. He so, like totally, likes me. His name, is like, Emmett," That was a bit hard to understand, but I made it out, so did Em, his eyes were flat black, "and he was, like totally, trying to get away from that ugly Swan girl," that was the final straw for Em.

"Hey, Emmy?"

"Yeah, Belly?"

"Don't you think you need to call Rosalie now?"

"Great idea, Bell-be!" He got out his phone and dialed her cell phone number, "Hey Rosy. How has your weekend so far? … I know honey. … I love you, too. … what do you mean? … oh, well," he lowered his vice so Liz couldn't hear, "You see Rose, honey, there is a girl that is telling all her friends that I was all over her, so Bell-be suggested that I call you. … Yeah okay," he walked over to the group of girls and I followed, they giggled when he approached, "It's for you," he pressed the speaker button.

"Who is the one talking about Emmett?" Rosalie asked, she sounded sweet, but if you listened closely, you could hear anger.

"I am."

"Uhuh, and what gives you the right to lie about Emmett?"

"I didn't lie, he was really all over me!"

"Yeah right, I happen to know that he is VERY happily married."

"To who?"

"Me."

"I bet you're ugly," a course of 'oh' sounded from behind her.

"She-"

"Now, now, Emmett, I can take care of this, well, with Bella's help."

"What do you need, Rosalie?"

"Do you have those pictures Alice gave you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she put some pictures of me in there. Would you be a dear and get those out?"

"Of course," I got some of Rosalie and Em, one of which they where making-out… "Alice takes some of the weirdest pictures"

"What?"

"There is one of you and me making-out, Rose."

"Oh, I'm sure that there are some of you and Edward doing the same in there, Bella," I blushed a deep maroon, and Emmett chuckled, "What's so funny, Emmett."

"Bella blushed."

"She never fails. Now show them the pictures, Bella."

I showed them the pictures of Rose and Em. They all gasped, and said, "are you a model?"

"No. Now leave my husband alone, or, God so help me, I WILL kill you."

"Fine," they huffed.

"Thanks, Rose, I love you."

"Love you, too, Teddy bear."

"Who are you?" Liz asked someone, apparently standing behind me, but before I could turn around, I felt two, strong, cold arms encircle my wait, and felt cold breath on my check, the smell drifted to my nose.

"Edward," I whisper, turning around.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are you here?"

"Emmett told me of your sleeping problems last night, so I flew down," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

When we broke apart, I said, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Isabella."

"Uh, excuse me! Still standing here!" I turn around and blush, Edward chuckles, while Emmett laughs, loud and hard.

"Oh yeah, Liz, this is Edward. Edward, this is Elizabeth."

"Hello," he says politely.

"Hi, you should dump her and go out with me," her friends laugh behind her

"I think I will do something else instead," He drops down to one knee, I here several gasps, but I don't look to see who is doing it, I just stare into Edward's light-gold eyes, "Isabella, you brought light back into my life, life I haven't seen since my parents died all those years ago, light that I thought I would only observe my adoptive parents and siblings have. A light, that, before I had it, I thought I didn't need. A light that, now that I have it, I would never be able to live without. Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?"

"Oh course," I say, dropping down to kiss him again, "I would love to marry you."

"You know what I would love?" We turned to see Liz standing there, frowning, "I love to get you, Eddie, and I will."

"First of all, his name is EDWARD, not Eddie, Secondly, there is no way in hell that you are getting your grubby little hands on EDWARD, so you can just forget it," When the person finish I turned to see the whole Cullen family, Alice being the one speaking.

"Hey Alice!" I say, I stand up and run over to her, bringing Edward with me seeing as he wont let go of my waist, "Why are you all here? Wait, did you know this was going to happed?"

"Yes, we did, sweetheart," Esme stepped forward and hugged Edward and I, and said, "I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Mom," Edward says, there are small gasps behind us.

Carlisle comes forward to gives us hugs too, "Thank you, Bella, you will never know how much joy you brought us, I am so glad Edward found you."

"Your not the only one glad I found her, Dad," there are a few more gasps, louder this time.

Rosalie comes up next, and timidly hugs us, "Welcome to the Family, Baby Sis," she whispers in my ear, Edward beams and I smile.

"Thanks Rosalie, that means a lot, by the way, where were you when Em called you?"

"Just out side the park."

"Welcome to the family, Bells," Jasper says, he gives me a short hug.

"BELL-BE WERE GOING TO BE FAMILY"

"Yeah, Bear-Bear, we are," Em tears me away from Edward's arms to give my a bear hug ad spin me around, ending with me tossed up in the air.

"EMMETT YOU'RE, GOING TO HURT HER!!!" Edward yelled. Emmett gives me one of those drinks from yesterday and I drink it, they're yummy. Emmett is now holding my like a baby.

"I'm okay Edward," I giggle some more, he is so cute. I start reaching for him.

"What did you give her, Emmett?"

"A drink."

"Give her to me."

"Fine," he pouts and Rose goes over to him, they start making out.

"This is a weird family," I forgot that Liz was still here.

"At least we are a loving, caring family that would kill for one another, Esme and I may have adopted all of them, but they are also best friends And unlike you, we are not shallow," they just huff and walk away after Carlisle's little speech.

(((I might attempt the Wedding this time…)))


	5. Bad, Mike, Bad

(((Even after… twenty-four chapters, I still don't own Twilight)))

I has been three weeks since Edward proposed. Alice hasn't let me see a single wedding plan, so I have no clue what it is going to look like, all I know is that it is after the sun goes down tomorrow. Which will make it the day after graduation. (((I would have done the graduation ceremony, but I have only been to one, last year.))) Which just ended. Now all the graduates are at Mike's house. He is having a grad. party.

"Edward, can we go now?" I don't like parties, to many people to witness my clumsiness.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your friends?"

"Then can we leave?"

"Whatever you want, Love," I find all my friends, well the ones I have left after… anyways, so I only have to find Mike and Angela. Not a whole lot, but still, I have to say bye, and I am dragging Edward with me.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella."

"Edward and I are heading out, so bye."

"Wait Bella, can I talk to you outside before you go? Alone?" I think about it, and well what can mike do?

"Sure Mike," Edward drags me away.

"Why did you say yes?"

"What is Mike going to do? Convince me to leave you, that's not going to happen Edward. I love you, and only you."

"I guess so… look there's Angela."

"Hey Angela, Edward and I are going to head out."

"Can you PLEASE take me with you! Mike said as soon as you and the Cullens leave, he's braking out the beer."

"Can we, Edward," I pouted, I knew he couldn't say no to that.

"Sure, you go see what Mike wanted and we will wait in the car," we went out, and Mike was waiting, leaning on the side of the house.

"Hey, Mike. What did you want to talk bout?"

"I don't want to talk," with that he grabbed my arms and tried to kiss me, but I was struggling too much. He tightened his grip, and I whimpered when he got his grimy lips on mine.

All the sudden I was pulled away from him, and in one of the warmest cold embrace I have ever been in. I instantly knew who it was: Edward.

"Do Not Touch Her," he growled. Mike was paler then the Cullens now. Speaking of Cullens, all the 'kids' are behind us now.

"Can we kill him now?" Emmett asked.

"Might get suspicious, Emmett. So I say no, just beat the crap out of him. No one messes with a Cullen," wow, Rosalie said that. I think she might like me now.

"Come on, Bella, we need to Get you and Angela home."

"Okay," we walk back to the car to see very worried Angel sitting in the back seat.

"What happened? Why did you just leave?"

"Mike was trying to take advantage of Bella," Edward said, he was growling, but not loud enough for Angela to hear. I grab his hand, trying to sooth him. It seamed to work, he stopped growling.

"Oh my… are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," as long s Edward stays with me tonight. I squeeze Edward's hand tighter, he gives me a concerned look, "I'll be fine," I repeated.

"Take a right here," Angela instructed. She didn't know that he could read her mind.

When we got to her house, Edward got out and opened our doors, like the gentleman he is. Angela was clearly confused at why he was opening her door.

"Edward, why do you always open doors for girls?" She asked, blushing.

"My birth mother taught me manners, like those used in the early twentieth century. I have always open doors for ladies."

"Oh… why did you open Bella's?"

"Bella wanted to ask you something," Angela's eyes turned on me.

"I know this is short timing and all, but do you want to be one of my brides maids? Alice has everything set, she probably already has you a dress."

"I'd love to, Bells," I give her a hug and Edward and I go back to the car and head home.

(((This has so many things going on it's scary… I mean first mosquitoes, then hyper ness, then proposal, then creepy Mike, what's next!)))


	6. Black White Red: Colors of love?

(((I wrote a lot of things, too me it's a lot, and I still don't own it, I doubt I ever will.)))

It's my wedding day.

I can't believe it, it seems like only yesterday he was trying to get me to run from him screaming.

Oh wait, that was yesterday, he still couldn't believe that I love him.

"Bella, It's time to go," Charlie said from Alice's door, where the girls got ready.

Alice had the wedding planed for night. Getting married under a full moon is beautiful

My dress is very simple, white with a black sash tied under the bust, where the fabric is loose all the way to the bottom; the black sash is trimmed in blood red. The bride's maids are in blood red dresses that are as simple as mine and go down to their knees, and have a black sash in various places. Rosalie has her tied in a bow around her waist while Angela has hers covering her bare shoulders. Alice is my maid of honor; she is wearing a black dress that looks very similar to the others, and she has a blood red sash tied in her hair.

I think you can guess what my color's are.

I take my Dad's arm and we walk to the Cullen's back yard. I lock eyes with Edward and the next thing I know I'm saying I do and Edward is kissing me. I hear applauds erupt from my right.

"I love you, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen," he whispers in my ear once he pulls away.

"I love you, too, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I lean forward to kiss him once more.

"SAVE SOME FOR THE HONEYMOON!" Emmett yells; everyone stares at him. Edward picks up a stick, that Alice 'forgot' to get off the yard and flings it at him. It hits him in the chests. Emmett lets out puff of air and stumbles backwards; everyone starts laughing now.

"Isn't this just the perfect wedding?"

I look at Edward and smile, "Yeah."

(((Do you like?)))(((It would have been longer, but i only had 15 reviews for this story.)))

(((PS: END)))


End file.
